por ti
by tsubaki-nice
Summary: este es el regalo para mi hermanita "shiiina-chan", por el aniversario de "irresistible naranja" XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

"**PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DE IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA"**

**Esta historia este dedicada para mi hermanita shiiina-chan (sele bree), espero te guste, además tengo una pregunta, en sin mas una propuesta, pero eso será al fina, no hagas trampas, lee primero y checa la pregunta al fina… realmente espero que te guste, tal vez la historia esta un poco fuera de si, pero es lo que me llego de mi inspiración ^.^**

"**feliz aniversario"**

**Nota: el fragmento de la canción que menciono es: "**_**esto es de verdad" **_** de camila..**

"Por ti"

Kushina se encontraba sentada en una banca en medio del parque, ya era mas de media noche, cuando fijo su mirada en una pareja de jóvenes que pasaban de la mano y se robaban besos , como si fuera vital para ellos.

Suspiro, una vez mas, no podía encontrar ninguna solución a su problema, así como tampoco podía resignarse y seguir a delante. Ya que de una u otra forma ella saldría perdiendo.

Y a estas alturas, estaba desesperada. De repente una brisa le hizo consiente del clima frio en la cuidad, pues estaba a pleno otoño, y lo peor ¡no tenia ningún suéter!, Y la blusa que llevaba apenas guardaba un poco de calor. Inconscientemente se froto los brazos, pero de repente sintió como una manta la cubría, no, no era una manta, era un saco, y no cualquier saco… este saco tenia un aroma inconfundible para ella… minato… inconscientemente cerro los ojo y se inclino para poder embragarse de ese olor…

-¿que estas haciendo aquí?, kushina, y ¡sin ningún abrigo! – dijo minato, mientras la abrazaba por detrás de la banca en donde estaba sentada y colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-mirar las estrellas y pensar… lo que me lleva a preguntarme... ¿que estas haciendo tu aquí?

-quería verte – dijo en un tono indiferente

-y ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-solo me lo supuse – dijo mientras la soltaba y rodeaba la banca a fin de sentarse a su lado.

Kushina siguió con la mirada a minato, mientras sopesabas sus palabras… minato era inteligente, pero aun así no podía saber que estaba en el parque, cuando debería de estar en su casa durmiendo y descansando para los eventos del día siguiente…. Solo de pensarlo, sentía un hueco en el estomago…

-no te creo – dijo kushina a fin, cuando minato estuvo sentado junto a ella, muy junto para ser sincera…

-y por que no me crees – dijo en un tono que denotaba cierta diversión...

-sabes que debería de estar en mi casa, durmiendo…

-ok, tienes razón, cuando llegue a tu casa para poder verte, vi como salías a hurtadillas, y venias hacia acá.

Kushina se sonrojo, ¿ como era posible que minato siempre pudiera cacharla hasta en los momentos mas infraganti...? nadie ni siquiera su propio padre lograba cachar ninguna de sus aventuras… ni siquiera esas noches cuando un "intruso" irrumpía en su alcoba, impidiéndole así volver a dormir, por un buen transcurso de tiempo… kushina se sonrojo nada mas al recordar todos esos momentos vividos con minato, la adrenalina , de pensar que alguien pudiera escucharlos , fueran a su alcoba y pudieran encontrarlos, pero sobretodo recordaba los momentos que ellos habían vivido, ya que no siempre se dejaban llevar por la pasión, a veces simplemente se abrazaban y se pasaban horas hablando, riendo… o solo besándose…bueno cada vez que empezaban con los besos, estos se intensificaban y una cosa llevaba a otra… sacudiendo la cabeza, kushina se obligo a olvidar esos momentos ya que estaba a punto de sobrepasar el mismo tono escarlata de su cabello ….

Minato que no apartaba su mirada de kushina, esbozo una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de su pelirroja... entonces volvió a preguntar

-entonces… ¿para que venias hacia acá?

Kushina volvió a concentrar su mirada en las estrellas que estaba viendo momentos antes, así logrando evitar la penetrante mirada de minato…

-solamente quería estar sola… sentía una prisionera en mi propia casa…. Además la noche esta hermosa.

-tienes razón, esta noche esta hermosa, pero sabes, hay una cosa un mas hermosa que la luz de las estrellas o la luna llena de esta noche…

-si ¿Cuál es? – dijo kushina curiosa por las palabras de minato…

-tu – dijo minato encogiéndose de hombros, como si dijera la hora.

Kushina inmediatamente voltio a verlo, pero se topo con la mirada intensa de minato, entonces sintió como minato tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y se acercaba hasta colocar su frente contra la suya, sus labios apenas estaban separados y sin apartar su mirada dijo:

-tu eres la mujer mas bella de todo el planeta, y lo mas precioso de mi vida.

Y sin darle tiempo a kushina de contestar, unió sus labios, moviendo suavemente sus labios sobre los de kushina, pero eso no era suficiente, entonces minato en un movimiento rápido, logro abrir la boca de kushina lo suficiente como para introducir su lengua, su beso se volvió feroz. Kushina levanto sus manos hasta su cabello y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el rubio cabello de minato.

Minato por su parte tenia sus manos sujetando el rostro de kushina, mientras continuaba el asalto a su boca, bajo sus manos hasta su cintura y tiro de ella para acercarla lo mas posible a el, para luego volver a subirla mientras acariciaba su espalda, hasta volver a colocar sus manos en su rostro y continuar con el beso.

Minato se sentía feliz, tener entre los brazos a kushina era vital para el, pero no era suficiente, sintió como todo su cuerpo exigía levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla al primer rincón obscuro y tomarla, pero no podía hacer eso, no, a su kushina, ella se merecía mucho mas, pero eso no evitaba que ese beso revalidase su cuerpo, entonces sintió como kushina bajaba sus manos hasta sus hombros y tiraba de el, así logrando romper su beso.

Ambos se encontraban sin aliento viéndose mutuamente, pero kushina rompió su encanto, bajando la mirada y casi susurrando…

-no… no podemos, por favor…vete – dijo sin apartar su mirada ahora de su mano.

Sin darle siquiera un momento minato, volvió a tomar su rostro y lo movió hasta que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

-kushina mírame….

-minato, no po… - pero antes de que lograra terminar su frase minato coloco un dedo, silenciándola, al ver que tenia la total atención de kushina, volvió a acercarse.

- ¿por que no me dijiste todo acerca de Mark?-dijo minato ahora acariciando sus mejillas

-yyo…. No tengo nada mas que explicarte, que lo que ya te dije. –dijo kushina, tratando de ser lo mas indiferente posible.

-no kushina, ya me entere de todo.

-que estas queriendo decir…

-ya se que te vas a casar con el, con tal de salvar las empresas de tu padre, no por que tu lo ames...

Kushina estaba en shock, nadie mas que mikoto y el mismo Mark, sabia que se iba a casar solamente para salvar las empresas de su padre que se encontraban en banca rota por un mal negocio y el único que podía salvarlas era Mark, entonces sintiéndose traicionada casi grito..

-fue mikoto, ella te lo dijo…

-no, te equivocas, no fue mikoto…. Directamente – dijo minato en un suspiro.

-que estas queriendo decir…

-mikoto nunca me dijo directamente, si no que… eh…. Escuche, por decirlo así, de casualidad, cuando mikoto te recriminaba, que no podías hacerte esto a ti misma…

Kushina recordaba perfectamente esa discusión con mikoto, ella insistía que no podía casarse con alguien a quien no amara, pero _¿Qué mas podía hacer, con tal de salvar lo que su padre paso su vida construyendo?, ella no podía se tan indiferente al sufrimiento de su padre, era su padre, después de todo._ Entonces callo en cuenta que minato había escuchado su conversación, pero ¿como?

-como es que escuchaste realmente, además acababa de hablar con mikoto, antes de venir hacia acá.

-eh... Yo... pues veras, este yo…. – minato seguía pensando una forma de explicarlo, una explicación que no terminara con una kushina y una mikoto indignadas y él corriendo por su vida…

-minato habla de una vez.

-ok-dijo derrotado, después de todo que importaba, con tal de conseguir su meta, no le importaba tener que sufrir toda su ira- me dirigía hacia tu casa, cuando llame a mikoto, para estar seguro de que te encontraras en tu casa, entonces, cuando estaba discutiendo con ella por que no quería darme ninguna información, y yo insistía que si no me decía ella, yo lo iba a averiguar, pero entonces recibió otra llamada, una por el teléfono de casa, escuche perfectamente a fugaku diciéndole que eras tu… entonces escuche lo que ella te decía…

Kushina escuchaba con el ceño fruncido todo lo que minato le estaba diciendo, pero entonces callo en cuenta que mikoto, había dejado escuchar a minato.

-entonces ella se le hizo fácil dejar escuchar toda nuestra conversación…

-no, no fue mikoto… ella le dio el celular a fugaku, el hablo conmigo, disculpándose, entonces fue cuando yo lo "convencí" de que me dijera que estaba pasando contigo, se negó en un principio, pero entonces el celular fue a parar a la habitación en donde mikoto estaba hablando contigo y "accidentalmente", se le olvido finalizar la llamada… y pues… fue así que escuche todo. – dijo minato casi pareciendo apenado.

Kushina por su parte estaba furiosa, maldito fuga-baka, se vengaría de el, por andar de boca floja… y se encargaría que mikoto se enterara de todo, oh si, el uchiha se la iba a pasar muy mal….

-entonces ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – dijo minato ahora, molesto. No podía creer que kushina le ocultara esto… - pero sobre todo, ¿por que me mentiste?, sabes –dijo bajando su mirada hasta su mano, en donde se observaba el anillo en su dedo medio - ese día tenia planeado pedirte que te casaras conmigo-dijo en un triste susurro - tenia tu anillo en el bolso de mi pantalón, tenia planeado llevarte nuestro lugar secreto y después pedírtelo en el mejor momento, había planeado una cena romántica… pero todo eso se fue al demonio, en el momento que rompiste conmigo… ¿Por qué no fuiste sincera conmigo?... habríamos encontrado una solución… te habría dado toda mi empresa, con tal de estar contigo, no me hubiera importado estar en la calle… pero no, tenias que hacerlo todo a tu modo…-termino minato, para subir de nuevo su mirada hacia kushina, quien ahora se encontraba cabizbaja.

Kushina, sentía crecer otra ves el mismo dolor en el pecho que sintió el día que le dijo a minato esa horrible mentira… ella había querido que el encontrara alguien quien realmente mereciera su cariño, por eso rompió con el, y con el todas sus ilusiones de un futuro feliz. Y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas, ella no sabia que el le pediría matrimonio… quien habría imaginado que el peor día de su vida, en otras circunstancias habría sido el día mas feliz de su vida…

Minato volvió a calmarse, y volvió a subir el rostro de kushina, hasta que vio, como sus lagrimas corrían a todo lo largo de su rostro… el podía ser el hombre mas fuerte, pero nunca soporto ver a una mujer llorar y menos a kushina, y sin detener a pensar, seco sus lagrimas.

-no llores… por favor, no merezco ninguna de tus lagrimas… - entonces la acerca a el y la abrazo, consolándola y recitándole palabras para lograr calmarla, después de un momento, kushina se calmo.

- minato… yo… lo siento.

-kushina tu no tienes nada que lamentar

-pero yo… - minato volvió a callarla con un dedo sobre sus labios y continuo diciendo – solamente dime, ¿Por qué la mentira?

-yo... – suspiros y retomando su valor dijo- quería que tu encontraras alguien que te mereciera… y...

-y Mark dijo que tenias que romper conmigo ¿verdad?

Kushina solo asintió, ya no importaba seguir mintiendo, ya que ella estaba segura que después de esto minato, se alejaría de ella.

-además, tu no hubieras permitido que yo me casara, y tengo que hacerlo, yo no puedo permitir que el trabajo de toda la vida de mi padre se valla por la borda…

Minato sonrió, dentro de su corazón estaba seguro que kushina nunca habría fingido todo su amor, el estaba seguro de su amor… aunque el trato de olvidarla, nunca lo logro, decidido a una explicación, regreso a buscarla, pero antes de llegar a su casa decidió hablar primero con mikoto, pero al negarse a darle una explicación, confirmo sus sospechas, el intuía que algo pasaba, pero con eso solo lo confirmo… y después de unos cuantos chantajes al uchiha, logro escuchar toda la platica de mikoto… en el momento que escucho toda la verdad, estaba decidido a todo por kushina.

-kushina dime ¿ya no me amas?, todo nuestro amor ¿realmente se acabo?

-yo... –kushina no podía responder, ¿que podía hacer?, ella tenia que casarse a la mañana siguiente… había dado su palabra…

Entonces minato volvió a acercarse y entre el limite de rosar sus labios dijo:

-aléjame y prueba que ya no me amas…

Kushina no podía, en ese momento todo el amor que había tratado de negar salió a la luz, y ella tomo el rostro de minato y unió sus labios, en un beso lleno de pasión, necesitaba sentirlo, el era su luz, su sol, había pasado todo un mes añorándolo, y ahora no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo, por mas fugaz que fuera. Su beso termino por falta de aire por parte de ambos, entonces se separaron lentamente, pero sin apartar sus miradas, minato volvió a cerrar la distancia besándola de nuevo, pero ahora tomo su tiempo en acariciar sus labios, luego bajo por su cuello repartiendo besos por donde pasaba.

Kushina temblaba ansiosa por todas las caricias de minato, no le importa que la tomara hay mismo, ella lo necesitaba, pero entonces el subió un poco hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, repartiendo besos, y pequeñas mordidas, caricias… ella sentía que su sentido se iba, hasta que el le susurro en su oído.

_-"Eres todo lo que pedía, Lo que mi alma vacía… Quería sentir..._

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba, Lo que en sueños buscaba Y que en ti descubrí…_

_Eres el amor de mi vida, El destino lo sabía_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado, Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí..."_

Minato regreso por su cuello hasta llegar a los labios de kushina, entonces deposito un casto beso, regreso su mirada a la mujer que tenia enfrente, kushina estaba un poco despeinada, con los labios un poco hinchados por sus besos, tenia los vestigios de una lagrima, y se encontraba sonrojada, siempre se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba esa canción, cuando en el auge de su juventud, tuvo el valor de bailar con ella y robarle su primer beso, ella también lo recordaba prueba de ello era su sonrojo, pero aun así con la luna como testigo, el podía jurar que kushina no podría ser mas hermosa ante sus ojos, de lo que ya lo es.

-kushina, te amo, y no pienso renunciar a ti –dijo minato con voz decidida-así que tienes dos opciones…

Kushina esperaba esto, ella sabia que el le pediría irse con el, pero ella se negaría, no podía hacerle esto a su padre… a Mark, a el si. No lo amaba, ni si quiera le caía bien, pero sin el… la empresa de su padre estaría perdida, aunque después de esta noche, kushina sabia que minato no volvería a querer saber de ella, solamente esperaba tener el suficiente valor para poder decir esas palabras

-huyamos, vámonos juntos, te juro que a mi lado nunca te faltara nada, y yo asumiré todos los problemas con la empresa de Mark, no me importa perder todo, con tal de estar contigo… -dijo minato

Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos meneo con la cabeza negativamente.

-minato, no… no puedo, no puedo- volvió a bajar la mirada esperando escuchar las palabras finales de minato, pero en cambio, el volvió a tomar su rostro y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-sabia que no ibas a aceptar irte conmigo…

-entonces…

-la segunda opción –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- es que encaso de negarte…. Me veré obligado, a volverme un secuestrador- y con una sonrisa picara dijo -te tomare de en mis brazos, te llevare al auto y después a un jet privado el cual, ya tiene media hora esperando, y nos llevara a una isla, que solo yo y el piloto sabemos su ubicación.

Y tendré que convencerte de quedarte conmigo, además tengo planeado tardar todo el día convenciéndote y así sin querer te habrás perdido tu boda…

-minato… no puedo…

-kushina no voy a permitir que te cases con alguien que no ames, y mucho menos voy a concebir verte lejos de mi, ya no mas, en un pasado acepte escondernos, pero ya no mas, no me importa las consecuencias, solo sé que te amo… te amo, eres mi estrella, mi luz en la obscuridad… sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido…. Y no pienso perderte… nunca…

-pero y mi padre…

-eso ya esta arreglado – dijo minato rápidamente – antes de venir hacia acá hable con el, ¿por que crees que llegue tiempo después que tu?

-hablas te con el – dijo sorprendida kushina

-si y el me ha dado su aprobación… para digamos así… no te presentes mañana en tu supuesta boda…

-pero el perderá todo…

-a el le importas mas tu… el quiere que seas feliz… además el solo quería las empresas para que tu las heredaras… pero ahora… solo exige un nieto antes que su tiempo llegue a su fin… - dijo al fin en una sonrisa picara, la cual ocasiono un sonrojo a kushina… minato amaba causarle sus sonrojos a kushina…

-pero Mark….

-no te preocupes por el… ya esta todo arreglado… mañana se llevara una gran sorpresa…. Pero que me respondes… opción uno… o dos… -dijo con una gran sonrisa

-mmmmm…. Me voy voluntariamente, a un cuartucho de hotel… o un gran y romántico secuestro, el cual me llevara a una isla, donde me mimaras y convencerás de quedarme hay…. Creo que la dos, me convence mas…pero solo por que me gusta el mar - dijo kushina sonando con falsa indiferencia

Minato sonrió de oreja a oreja, y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigía al auto, kushina reía mientras se aferraba fuertemente a minato, hasta que otra idea se asomo por su mente.

-¿Por qué no me raptaste mañana de la iglesia? ¿No era más romántico?

Minato se empezó a reír del tono berrinchudo de kushina y sin parar dijo, en tono indiferente.

-no quería esperar… además…

-además – lo invito kushina, con los ojos completamente curiosos y a la expectativa….

-no iba a permitir que te vistieras de blanco para ningún otro que no sea yo… - kushina empezó a reírse pero paro cuando vio la intensa mirada de minato. Entonces, volvió a colocarla en suelo, él le tomo la mano y deslizo el anillo, para después tirarlo. Kushina siguió con la mirada el anillo, hasta que sintió que algo frio se deslizaba por su dedo, inmediatamente voltio y se quedo sin aliento, al ver el nuevo anillo de oro blanco que minato deslizaba en su dedo, era hermoso, concluyo kushina, era de oro blanco, con un diamante en el centro y dos pequeños rubís a los lados, completamente en shock, miro el anillo, notando cada pequeño detalle de el, luego voltio su mirada a minato quien la miraba a la expectativa…

-¿te gusto?, si no te gusto, podemos comprar otro, el que tu quieras….

No permitió que acabara, por que para ese momento, kushina ya se encontraba besándolo ferozmente, entre beso y beso, logro susurrar

-lo amo…

Con una sonrisa, minato, volvió a tomar en sus brazos a kushina, para llevarla hacia su auto.

-te amo minato – dijo kushina – eres mi único corazón

-uno que solo late por ti – le contesto minato con una mirada que confirmaba sus palabras – te amo, y sin ti, mi vida no tiene la luz necesaria para continuar.

Y a si en brazos volvieron a besarse hasta llegar al auto de minato y subir a toda prisa, hasta donde su futuro los llevara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Ok nee-chan, espero realmente que te halla gustado la historia, ahora como te has dado cuenta la historia no aparece como "completa", bueno es por que le falta un capitulo, la pregunta, bueno, propuesta es:**

**El siguiente capitulo es un epilogo, el epilogo en si, es el final feliz, de la historia, pero mi mente pervertida, te tiene una propuesta: tenia pensado incluir un leemon, pero no se si te gusten, o los leas… es por eso que quería saber lo que piensas, ¿puedo incluirlo?, si no quieres no hay problema, como dije, este es tu regalo y tu y solo tu decides… **

**Esperare tu respuesta y luego me pondré a trabajar y espero mas tardar el domingo o lunes subirlo. No te digo ante, por que tengo tareas, y mis maestros no nos tienen consideración , si lo tengo antes, pues lo subiré en el momento que lo termine.**

**Feliz aniversario! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo incluya un lemmon…bueno, o un intento de… espero y les agrade.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Minato se detuvo en la puerta del enorme balcón, mientras veía fascinado, Como kushina se inclinaba ligeramente en el extremo de este, con tal de poder observar más detenidamente, todo el paisaje, para luego volver a enderezarse y dirigir su mirada hacia el majestuoso océano que tenia enfrente. Internamente minato sonrió, por mas que pasaba el tiempo, kushina aun mantenía esa misma mirada de niña, una mezcla entre curiosidad, fascinación…. Le recordaba a la primera vez que le había enseñado a tocar el piano, ya que el desde pequeño, sus tutores se habían preocupado de que el aprendiera adecuadamente a tocar el instrumento, y kushina había mantenido la idea que tocar ese tipo de instrumentos era demasiado "femenino" para su gusto, claro eso fue hasta que ella estuvo al frente de uno…

-vas a quedarte hay parado – le dijo kushina sin voltear a verlo

Riendo, minato camino hasta kushina, la abrazo, de tal modo que su pecho chocara contra su espalda y así poder sentir completamente su cuerpo pegado al suyo…

-que hermosa noche ¿no te parece?- dijo kushina rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían metido.

-si, es una hermosa noche- contesto minato, de nuevo recayendo en el mismo silencio incomodo, no podía explicar por que, pero en ese momento se sentía incomodo, al igual que percibía la incomodidad en kushina.

Pero ¿por que?, ahora ya tenían toda la libertad para disfrutar de su amor…. Pero muy dentro de el, temía que si hiciera un movimiento, kushina se sentiría presionada, no creía que kushina se opusiera a estar con el, pero el no quería eso, no, el tenia que hacer las cosas como se debían, ya había cometidos suficientes errores en todo el transcurso de su relación, esta noche no cometería ninguno mas, aunque su cuerpo deseara, tomarla entre sus brazo, entrar al cuarto, desnudarla y enterrarse profundamente en su cuerpo, y así pasar toda la noche… mordiéndose la lengua minato se obligo a borrar todas las posibles escenas que su mente se imagino, ya que de seguir así, no podría calmar sus instintos primitivos, y acabaría llevando acabo lo que su cuerpo le exigía…..

Kushina volvió a suspirar…¿ por que minato no decía ni hacia nada?… desde que había llegado ala isla, minato parecía distante con ella, poniendo cualquier pretexto para no estar solos…¿es que acaso ya no quería seguir con ella?, no eso no era posible, de ser así el no se hubiera tomado la molestia de reptarla un día entes de su boda… pero aun así, su actitud, la estaba empezando a enfadar… y ahora que por fin se había molestado en recordar que ella estaba allí, solamente llegaba a un abrazo, UN ABRAZO, no besos, ni toqueteo mucho menos intimidad, es que acaso era mucho pedir que se le lanzara como un perro en celo…. Bueno eso es demasiado, pero aun así, por kami, es que no se daba cuenta que ella necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra en suyo, sentir sus caricias… había pasado mas de un mes desde que no se habían visto y mas de dos sin que hubiera habido intimidad entre ellos… kushina se sonrojo al reaccionar hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, ¡ por kami! ¡Ella parecía el perro en celo!. Pero en su defensa, ella había pasado un mes de locos, se había resignado a vivir con un hombre al cual detestaba y todo lo que conllevaba el matrimonio, hizo una mueca de asco nada mas de pensarlo, por eso ella necesitaba sentirlo a el, solo a el, pero el no cooperaba ¿Qué hacia una mujer en esos casos?, como hacer para que minato olvidara toda esa mierda de caballerosidad, que bien ella amaba, pero en estos momentos odiaba, hasta prefería que fuera un poco mas pervertido como fugaku era con mikoto, por kami su sensei era el mayor pervertido que podía existir, ¡es que no le había enseñado nada!. Resignándose a pasar su primera noche con minato solamente como niños de manita sudada… ¡en que diablos estaba pensando! , ella era uzumaki kushina, ella no podía darse por vencida, además ella podía despertar las bajas pasiones de minato, ella ya lo había hecho y por kami que lo volverá a hacer.

Con una gran determinación, kushina acerco mas su cuerpo al de minato, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba con su contacto…

-mmmm que calor esta haciendo – dijo kushina el mismo tiempo que desabotonaba un boto en su blusa, ya que después de abordar el avión, ella opto por cambiarse de ropa, por una blusa escotada con botones y un short muy parecido a como minato esta vestido con su camisa y sus bermudas… - no te parece mina-chan – dijo desabotonando otro botón mas hasta la altura de sus pechos, acto seguido comenzó a abanicar su blusa dando una mejor vista de su cuerpo.

Minato sentía la garganta seca, ¿Qué había hecho para que lo torturaran asi? Desde el momento que kushina empezó a desabotonar su blusa y pudo ver el contorno de sus pechos, su respiración se detuvo, pero eso no acabo allí, no, ella tuvo que desabotonar otro botón, y si ahora estaba seguro, el había hecho algo… tal vez ese fuera su castigo por engañar a fugaku, pero eso no le importaba, no claro que no, lo único que su mente y su cuerpo percibía era a kushina abanicándose con su blusa y así lograr ver completamente su dorso solamente cubierto por un sostén de encaje negro, ¡por que tenia que ser mas alto que ella! y ¡por que diablos eligió ese color!, con su respiración ahora jadeante, y usando lo ultimo que le quedaba de cordura, se separo de ella y fue hacia el otro extremo del balcón.

Kushina estaba segura que ya había ganado, escuchaba la respiración jadeante de minato, levantando un poco la mirada lo encontró observando su cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta, pero en un instante la soltó para irse huyendo al otro lado del balcón, eso la dejo completamente en shock, el nunca había soportado verla semi desnuda y no haber acabado dentro de ella, por kami, el tenia que carga con una caja de condones cada vez que salían, pero eso no se iba a quedar así…

-que te pasa minato –dijo kushina aun con su vos sensual- acaso tu no tienes calor…

Minato negó con la cabeza como si fuera un niño de 5 años, trato de pasar de kushina e ir a tomar una ducha de agua fría, pero fue interceptado por kushina.

-a donde vas mina –chan – dijo kushina, ahora pasando sus manos por el dorso cubierto por la camisa de minato. – creo que esto esta de mas – dijo empezando a desabotonar la camisa de minato, uno por uno, mirando de un botón a minato, hasta que la desabotono completamente, logrando dejar a la vista, el musculoso pecho de minato, por kami, este hombre era la fantasía de toda mujer, mientras empezaba a acariciar el pecho desnudo de minato, deleitándose de lo suave pero al mismo tiempo lo duro que era el pecho de minato, para luego levantar su mirada a minato, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mirada anhelante de minato, o si ella iba a ganar…

La cordura de minato estaba apunto de irse por la borda, pero como podía evitar soltar sus bajas paciones, cuando kushina no estaba cooperando, solamente de sentir las suaves manos de kushina en su pecho, era demasiado para el, ahora se cuestionaba realmente si debería de seguir desistiendo o mandar todo al carajo y entrar al cuarto, pero cuando kushina elevo su mirada, todo su autocontrol se fue, y sin pensarlo, bajo sus labios hasta tocar los de ella.

Primero fue como una caricia, para luego volverse feroz, la necesidad que sentían del otro podía ser casi palpable, sin detenerse, coloco sus manos en la cadera de kushina y la arrastro hasta que su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al de el, kushina subió sus manos hasta poder acariciar esos mechones rubios y así evitar que minato se separa de ella, después de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire, pero fue entonces que minato reacciono y se reprendió asi mismo, no iva a tomarla en el balcón, bueno… si podían, pero no para la primera vez como una pareja libre.

Kushina se estaba acercando nuevamente pero minato la paro – kushina, detente, no…

-no que minato-dijo kushina, su enojo era mas que evidente en su voz – no, no, no, eso es todo lo que dices, si no quieres no te sacrifiques, ahora soy yo la que no quiere…

Minato no podía estar más sorprendido por esa declaración ¿que no quería? ¿Acaso no se percato del caos que despertaba en el?. ¡El solamente quería que entraran el cuarto! Eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir.

Resignado a sufrir la furia de la uzumaki, minato entro en el cuarto, kushina estaba hablando por celular o eso parecía, pues por su expresión corporal, podía darse cuenta que no había señal, no es que le sorprendiera, pues eso era normal, solamente en ciertos lugares de la casa, se podía tener señal. Se acerco lo mas silencioso posible hasta que la volvió en encerrar en su abrazo.

Kushina brinco literalmente, al sentir los brazos aprisionándola, pero un segundo después la sorpresa fue sustituida por la furia, hay estaba otra vez ese maldito abrazo, pero lo que menos se imagino fue que sus manos no se quedaron quietas, fueron subiendo hasta encontrar los botones de su blusa, desabotonando uno por uno, kushina inmediatamente voltio a verlo, encontrando una de mas hambrientas miradas que había estando anhelando toda la noche, minato no perdió el tiempo, e inmediatamente capturo sus labios, el beso se fue tornando mas feroz, kushina trato de hablar, pero ese momento fue aprovechado por minato quien inmediatamente invadió su boca, si en un momento creyó que el beso era feroz, pues no podía nombrar esto, mientras era asaltada por la lengua de minato. Un sinfín de sensaciones se apoderó de su cuerpo, no fue hasta que escucho un pequeño gemido salir de su garganta, que reacciono.

¡Ella estaba enojada con el!

Y ella no era una de esas mujeres que con un beso olvidaba todo, bueno con uno de minato, si, pero el no iba a tener la satisfacción de saberlo.

Como pudo logro separa sus labios, de los de minato, dándole de nuevo la espalda.

Minato sonrió, el sabia que contentar a kushina no seria fácil, pero, el era conocido por nunca darse por vencido y con lo que respecta a kushina no iba a ser la excepción.

-que cres que estas haciendo-dijo kushina mientras volvia a verificar la señal del celular.

-nada

Lo dijo tan cerca de su oído, que kushina podía sentir el aliento de minato.

-¿con quien quieres hablar?-pregunto minato empezando a repartir pequeños besos el cuello de kushina, sintiendo como el cuerpo de kushina empezaba a temblar. Poco a poco fue subiendo sus manos hasta poder acariciar por encima del encaje del sostén, mientras empezaba a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

Kushina no podía contesta, ni siquiera sabia a donde había ido a parar su voz, solamente era consiente de las caricias de minato. No reacciono hasta que minato volvió a peguntarle, esta vez, mientras desabotonaba su short, ¿en que momento sus manos habían dejado sus pechos?, no lo sabia, y ni le importaba, pero a base de la insistente pregunta de minato, tuvo que apartar sus pensamientos y contestarle.

-yo… iba a llamar a mi padre- dijo con un suspiro

-¿para que? –pregunto minato

-quería… que me recogiera- dijo mientras minato regresaba sus manos hasta sus pechos.

-¿por que querías irte?.

-por que tu no quieres estar, conmigo, y no pienso rogarte.

-¿quien dice que no quiero estar contigo?- dijo minato, empezando ahora a besarle el hombro, mientras deslizaba su blusa, hasta que cayó al suelo.

-ahora resulta que quieres estar conmigo, no recuerdas que te pasaste toda la tarde huyendo de mi, y cuando por fin decides aparecerte, me desprecias, para luego venia a incitarme, de verdad namikaze, ni quien te entiend… te estas riendo- dijo kushina ahora mas molesta que nunca ¡como se atrevía a reírse de ella!, trato de aventarlo, pero minato no la dejo, después de un momento, minato se sereno.

- kushina, si te ignoraba, no era por que no quisiera estar contigo, si no por el contrario, me estaba muriendo por estar contigo..

-no te entiendo, si querías estar conmigo, por que me estabas tratando de ignorar..

-¿la verdad?

- si

-no quería que te sintieras obligara a hacer algo que no querías.

Ahora fue el turno de kushina de empezar a reírse, es que acaso, el no se daba cuenta que ella se moría por el. Después de calmarse contesto.

- minato, si no quisiera hacer estar contigo, simplemente me habría casado con mark, ¡por kami, estuve tratando de desnudarte en el balcón! Tú eras el que decía no a todo.

-shina… te equivocas, lo que quería decir es que no quería hacerlo en el balcón, hoy te prefiero en mi cama.

Kushina estaba a punto de hablar pero minato siguió mordisqueando su lóbulo, para luego mordisquear todo a lo largo de su cuello. Sus manos estaban tratando de abrir su sostén, pero el maldito broche no lo dejaba, después de unos cuantos esfuerzos mas, logro abrirlo, quitándoselo velozmente lo lanzo, para luego remplazarlos por sus manos. Empezó solamente acariciando sus pechos, para luego centrar su atención en los pezones que clamaban su atención, mientras escuchaba los pequeños gemidos de kushina. Sonriendo, dejo sus pechos para poder bajar sus manos, acariciando todo a su paso, hasta llegar el límite del short,

El cual ya estaba abierto, lo deslizo, junto con su ropa interior, dejando así, completamente desnuda a kushina.

Kushina sentía todo su cuerpo arder, sobre todo en los lugares donde las manos y labios de minato la acariciaba, sentía como un sinfín de escalofríos le recorrían. Las manos de minato regresaron a sus pechos, atormentando sus pezones, mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. Kushina se acerco mas su cuerpo al de minato, mientras sentía la masculinidad de minato, entonces, empezó a frotarse contra el, hasta que minato dejo de mordisquearla, y soltó un gemido.

Aprovechando kushina se dio la vuelta, apoderándose de los labios de minato, el cual la tomo de la cintura, acercándola hasta que sus pechos estaban juntos.

El beso era fuego puro, ninguno quería ceder, se separaron por falta de aire, pero en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse, no paso mucho tiempo antes que volvieran a besarse, pero en esta ocasión, minato tomo en sus brazos a kushina, sin dejar de besarla, la llevo hasta recostarla en la cama e inmediatamente prendió la lámpara que se encontraba alado de la comoda, iluminado parcialmente el cuarto.

Dejo de besarla, para poder desnudarse. Kushina solo observaba como las prendas iban desapareciendo una por una, mientras el cuerpo de minato salía a relucir, tubo que morderse el labio para evitar gemir, con tremenda visión.

Ya completamente desnudo, minato, se coloco encima de kushina, buscando sus labios, para poder besarla.

Kushina saboreo completamente a minato, sentía como su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el de ella, desde sus manos que no dejaban de acariciar sus piernas, hasta el miembro completamente duro que sentía en sus caderas

Minato dejo de acariciar sus labios, mientras decencia para mordisquear su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos, acto seguido, se llevo un pezón a la boca, mientras una de sus manos ascendía para acariciar su otro pecho.

Kushina bajo la mirada hasta poder observar a minato lamber y mordisquear de un pecho al otro, soltando un gemido, subió sus manos que hasta el cabello de minato y empezar a acariciarlo, mientras ella se arqueaba, para poder sentir completamente sus caricias.

Minato descendió una manos hasta encontrar la entrepierna de kushina, para luego comenzar a acariciarla, minato soltó un gemido, al encontrarla húmeda y completamente lista para el.

Kushina soltó un grito, en el momento que sintió la mano de minato comenzaba a tortúrala. Abrió las piernas instintivamente, para que tuviera mejor acceso, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse contra la mano de minato, para aumentar el placer, que sentía.

Minato subió hasta poder capturar de nuevo los labios de kushina.

-kushina – dijo minato con una voz enronquecida por la pasión – ya no aguanto, necesito estar dentro de ti. –dijo mientras volvía a mordisquear su lóbulo sin dejar de acariciarla con la mano.

-si… por… favor- dijo kushina en un hilo de voz.

Minato volvió a besarla, para luego separarse de ella, y pararse de la cama.

Kushina necesito un minuto, para recuperarse, un minuto estaba apunto de conseguir uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, y al siguiente, minato la dejaba. Frustrada y molesta, kushina, lo busco, no fue hasta que el volvió, que entendió, su objetivo.

Minato volvió con un condón en su mano, se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras trataba de abrirlo, sintió como kushina lo abrazaba por su espalda, y empezaba a besar su espalda, hasta llegar a su cuello, acto seguido le quito el condón de la mano, para luego aventarlo a un rincón de la habitación.

-kushi…- no logro terminar de hablar, ya que kushina empezó a mordisquear su cuello hasta subir a su oreja y con vos sensual le dijo.

-no lo necesitamos.

-pero….

-no minato, hoy dimos otro paso en nuestra relación, y yo lo quiero todo contigo-dijo mientras sus manos acariciaba su espalda, luego su abdomen, para seguir descendiendo.

-pero, ¿que pasa si quedas embarazada?

-en ese caso, espero que sea idéntico a ti – dijo kushina mientras tomaba con su mano, el miembro de minato.

Minato sabia que no debería de hacer eso, pero kushina tenia razón, era un nuevo comienzo y ella era la mujer con la que quería estar el resto de su vida, y con la mano de kushina acariciándolo, su mente no podía trabaja en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Después de unos segundos minato, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a kushina, tomándola la recostó contra el colchón para luego el cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Kushina era la mujer mas hermosa para minato, estaba completamente sonrojada, con sus labios hinchados por sus besos, en su cuello, podía notar una sombra roja en su cuello, marcándola. Sonrió, ella era suya, y el le pertenecía.

Volvió a besarla con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella.

-minato…. Por.. Favor… - dijo kushina jadeando – ya no aguanto…

Minato sonriendo volvió a besarla, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, y de una solo embestida la penetro.

Los dos gimieron a unísono, mientras minato seguía besándola, empezó a embestir lentamente, disfrutando de cada rose y del cuerpo de kushina.

Kushina gemía sin control, se sentía en las nubes, minato dejo de besarla para poder, mordisquear su cuello, mientras una mano acariciaba su pecho. E instintivamente lo abrazo para luego acariciar su espalda. Podía sentir como sus músculos se contraían con cada envestida. Su cuerpo parecía como si fuera a explotar, y empezaba a ansiar más.

-minato… mas...-dijo kushina

Minato sonrió, para luego volver a besarla – mas que, kushina…. – dijo con la voy ronca por la pasión, sabia que quería kushina, pero le encantaba que ella se lo pidiera.

-mas, rápido… por… favor…- e inmediatamente kushina bajo sus manos hasta encontrarse con sus trasero e incitarlo para moverse.

Minato soltó un gruñido, sentir las manos de kushina, la beso, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, kushina no tardo mucho en llegar a la cima, para luego ser seguida por minato.

Minato volvió a besarla, mientras salía de su cuerpo y se recostaba de lado, mientras observaba completamente fascinado a la mujer que amaba.

-te amo kushina

-yo también te amo minato-dijo kushina mientras se acostaba sobre minato – y le daba un suave beso en la boca –y siempre te voy a amar – dijo mientras volvia a besarlo.

-deja de hacer eso, o no saldrás de esta cama – dijo minato en tono de broma

Kushina empezó a reírse, para después contestarle – no tengo que ir a ningún lado- le dio un beso – además me prometiste algo…

Minato frunció el ceño, pues el no recordaba de que hablaba kushina ¿Qué le había prometido el?

Con una sonrisa kushina volvió a darle un beso, para después hablarle cerca de la oreja con una voz, sensual…. – la opción dos, recuerdas, dijiste que ibas a pasar todo el día convenciéndome de quedarme, ¿o acaso ya te acobardaste?

Con una sonrisa picara, minato contesto – pero hoy todavía es de noche, eso es mañana….

-mejor aun, tienes una noche y un día para convencerme… -dijo encogiéndose de hombres, con tal inocencia.

-eres insaciable, verdad –dijo minato, en una carcajada

-solo cuando de ti se trata – dijo kushina volviendo a besarlo….

**...**

Epilogo….

Tres años después…

-no puedo creer que no me dejen pasar… que no entienden que yo debo de estar ahí –dijo minato, completamente molesto.

-fue tu culpa – dijo jiraiya, desde el otro lado del pasillo – no los dejabas trabajar.

-pero es mi esposa, y ella estaba sufriendo…

-valla, y pensar que un día lograría ver a don perfecto, armando un show solo por que no lo dejan entra…

-cállate fugaku que tu no eres mejor que yo… al menos yo no amenace de muerte al doctor para que me dejara quedar….

- no es lo mismo-replico, fugaku, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.- pero funciono, no me sacaron.

Minato ignoro a su amigo, el tenia mejores cosas por las que preocuparse. Mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la sala en donde se encontraba su esposa, no podía creer la suerte que había tenido, cuatro meses después de haber "raptado" a kushina, había logrado dejar todo arreglado, con su suegro, asi como con el ex de kushina, para después poder casarse con la mujer que amaba y ahora después de mas de dos años, ella le estaba dando el regalo mas grande que cualquier hombre podía recibir, ¡ iba a ser padre!... pero esos malnacidos doctores no querían dejarlo entrar, y todo por que según ellos, no dejaba que ellos trabajara…. Malditos….

-¡¿que estas haciendo tu aquí?!

Minato voltio a ver al hombre que acababa de llegar, con una sonrisa timida dijo:

-me echaron de la sala…

-QUE… ¿ahora quien esta con mi niña?..

Minato trato de contestar, pero una enfermera, llego, ignorando completamente a su suegro minato voltio a verla.

-¿señor namikaze?

-soy yo, ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?

-muy bien, ahora esta siendo llevada a un cuarto de recuperación, puede pasar a verla cuando guste…

-y el bebe-pregunto pregunto su suegro –como se encuentra ¿Qué fue?

Minato también espero con ansia la respuesta de la enfermera, ya que tanto kushina, como minato, no habían querido saber el sexo del bebe…

-fue un niño, pero no se preocupen nada mas terminan de examinarlo, y lo llevaran al cuarto con su mami… si quieren pasar a ver ala señora, su habitación es la 27, con su permiso…

Inmediatamente minato se encamino hacia la habitación, sin importarle si lo seguían o no, su mayor preocupación era kushina y su hijo. Llego a la habitación rápidamente, y entro.

Kushina estaba completamente pálida, con el cabello enmarañado, con ojeras y completamente exhausta. Minato sufría al verla, ella era la mujer mas importante para el, y verla en esa condición, hizo que su corazón le doliese.

Sin hacer ningún ruido se acerco hasta ella, cuando tomo su mano, inmediatamente, despertó, con la sonrisa mas radiante que alguna vez llego a ver, se inclino hasta lograr besarla en la frente.

-gracias kushina – dijo minato con lagrimas en los ojos, como amaba a esa mujer, si ella, el no podía concebir la vida.

Se inclino para poder besarla, pero en esos instantes, todos sus amigos entraron, jiraiya, quien se auto proclamo padrino del niño, fugaku su mejor amigo y esposa mikoto, que al igual que ellos, tenían un bebe, pero lo dejaron al cuidado de itachi, su hermano mayo, su suegro, tsunade, quien era la directora del hospital, y después su amigo hiashi, solo, ya que Hana, su esposa, estaba muy cansada, por su embarazo, así que decidió, mandar a su marido, para que le diera noticias….

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto el padre de kushina

-muy feliz –contesto kushina con una radiante sonrisa.

- y mi ahijado – pregunto jiraiya – ¿todavía no lo traen?

Kushina solo negó con la cabeza.-dijeron que tenían que pesarlo, y examinarlo y no se que tanto mas…

-¿por que no te lo dejaron?-pregunto tsunade –debieron de al menos habértelo dado unos minutos.

Tsunade no había acabado de hablar, cuando de repente abrieron la puerta, una enfermera entro, con un bultito lloroso en sus brazos, e inmediatamente, se lo entrego a minato.

-parece que tiene hambre- dijo la enfermera, para momento después salir del cuarto.

Minato no cabía de felicidad, depuse de nueve meses de esperar, por fin, tenia a su hijo en sus brazos, su hijo. Era hermoso, tenia su cabello, rubio, y después de unos cuantos pucheros mas logro ver sus mismos ojos… luego observo como colocaba su puñito en su boca y desesperadamente comenzaba a chuparlo, por kami , era adorable...

-minato, vas a matar de hambre a mi bebe… ya dámelo… - minato con una sonrisa de disculpa, voltio a ver a kushina, para luego entregarle, a su bebe.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al contemplar la escena, kushina con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y mucho cuidado beso a su bebe en la cabeza, para luego colocarlo, y comenzar a amamantarlo. Un flash lo saco de su letargo, para luego voltear a ver a tsunade, quien acababa de tomarle a kushina y a su bebe.

-vamos minato colócate alado.

Inmediatamente fue hacia un lado de la cama, para acto seguido, abrazar a kushina y a un muy hambriento bebe, sonriendo espero que tomara la foto.

-valla, al menos se parece a minato-comento fugaku

-si, pobre de el, si se hubiera tenido que parecer a su madre-contesto hiashi.

- me alegra decirles, que mi nieto, es muy parecido a mi niña, cuando ella era un bebe-dijo orgulloso el padre de kushina – y a todo esto, ¿Cómo lo van a llamar?

-naruto-contesto orgullosamente jiraiya- namikaze naruto.

Minato regreso su mirada, a naruto, y empezó a reírse, realmente ese niño, era igual de glotón que su madre…

-de que te ríes-pregunto kushina

-nada amor, solamente, que nunca lo creí posible, pero...

-¿pero que?- pregunto curiosa kushina

- te amo mas de lo que te amaba ayer… - dijo, mientras sellaba su confesión con un suave beso, demostrando la felicidad y amor que sentía. ¡Quien lo habría pensado!, si el no hubiera tenido el valor para volver y raptar a kushina, nada de esta estaría pasando, pero mientras veía a su hijo y su esposa, se juraba a si mismo, que volvería a vivir todo otra vez, con tal de llegar a ese momento…

**...0**

**Bueno, se que debí subirlo hace mas de un mes… pero en mi defensa, quiero agregar, que no tuve ni tiempo, ni inspiración… -… pero es mejor tarde que nunca! **

**Espero que te guste, es mi primer lemmon o intento de el, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo…. **

**Ojala te guste, así como a todos los que lo lean…. Y me dejen un comentario para saber si les gusto**

**XD**

**Tsubaki-Nice**


End file.
